


Кров зафарбувала їх  малиновим кольором

by Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Gen, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Shinigami, Victorian
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub/pseuds/Frau_Anhelika_Rotenstaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коли існувало більше, ніж звичайне пальто і форма дворецького на пам'ять про неї; і часи, коли, мабуть, було б цікаво поглянути, як розвинулися події, якби вона була жива. Втім, у будь-якому випадку Грелль Саткліфф ніколи не страждав на відсутність внутрішнього стрижня або почуття власної гідності, щоби визнати, що він жалкував про долю похмурої жінки в червоному...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кров зафарбувала їх  малиновим кольором

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Dyed Them Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390582) by [TheCrimsonDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonDream/pseuds/TheCrimsonDream). 



> Я бажаю подбати (і маю намір це зробити) про порожній розділ перекладених українською фанфіків на цьому сайті.  
> [I wish to take care (and I am going to do this) about an empty section of translated fanfics into Ukrainian on this website.]

Пальто — малинове.  
Він носив цей колір велично,  
Точно як вона носила.  
Він надав пальто колір крові,  
Точно як вона надала.  
Він забрав життя інших у цьому вбранні,  
Точно як вона відняла.

Смерть була драматичною, палкою, коли купалася в цій розкішній барві, однак, незважаючи на те, що вона залишила її відбиток на інших, все одно її боялася.  
Вона боялася червоного кольору, цієї свавільної дитини, і виключно через страх перед нею не могла померти.  
Роздратування берегло її душу, хоча це варто було зробити її ненародженій дитині.  
Це було її слабкістю: може, це не так уже погано, що він не міг мати дітей.  
Він завжди був збентежений чи то жіночністю і жіночим сприйняттям, чого він часто потребував і чим був стурбований, чи то здатністю до дітонародження.  
Народити його дітей; створити життя — іронія за те, що він фліртував, жартував, чого прагнув... і боявся. Бог Смерті, той, хто стояв за лаштунками тих драматичних, палких, чудових віражів подій.  
Однак інколи смерть була самотньою.  
Останні грубі промивання перемішаної маси з м'яса, кісток і ганчір'я, мармурових рухливих очей, які вилізли за межу черепної коробки. Все хаотичне місиво скинуто в стічну канаву.  
Невелика ділянка землі, витіювато прикрашена каверзними візерунками будівля, наповнена холодними, непотрібними речами. Загибла примарна сім'я.  
Темна алея, схожа на похмуру полицю майстерні; мстивий хірург — все це приємно здивувало женця, що стояв у її палахкотливій червоній тіні. Прекрасні калюжі на валунах, вивільнені ножем.  
Були дні, коли занурення його компаньйона в злочин навіть не піддавалося сумніву, дні, коли це не виявлялося так яскраво, як він міг припустити, і дні, коли все було скинуто на його плечі, — і тоді йому здавалося, що зв'язок із нею втрачений.  
Однак потім настав час, коли устатковане становище не влаштовувало.  
Нікому не потрібне це нудне каштанове волосся і докучливий жакет, аби бути актрисою.  
Ніхто не служить навмисне патетично зі смиренною посмішкою, наклеєною на обличчя, намагаючись приготувати чай.  
Щойно це стало очевидним для нього, із задимленими вулицями Лондона та книгами життя було покінчено.  
Ймовірно, це змусило його цінувати, на рівні підсвідомості, криваву одержимість та екстаз боротьби, а також тендітність і цінність людських життів, яка інколи зустрічається.  
Він завжди знаходив нові забави, нові фантазії, нові речі, щоби випробувати свою майстерність, могутність і свою жорстокість.  
Проте час од часу він визнає, що, можливо, цей досвід цілком прийнятний, і здатний сказати, що вона могла би залишитися однією з якнайкращих.  
Замасковані Бог Смерті та Мадам Ред могли бути Джеком Різником, однак Грелль Саткліфф і Ангеліна Дюллес написали персональні історичні книги в крові одне одного.  
І завдяки чудово-мерзенному, хитромудрому методу він виявив цей вид романтики.


End file.
